galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
G 6783
G 6783‏‎ Central Planet of the Leedei. In the GEE system (G System) The G stands for the Leedei sound of home and the number 6783 is the numerical expression of the 6783rd Emotion of a LeedeiThe Leedei have spend much of their species development in the detailed research of emotions and the orderly minds of the Leedei have created a complicated yet very precise system of measuring and classifying emotional states. ( Pride in ones Home and Love of ones planet) It is unknown even by the Leedei if the planet is actually their planet of origin. Some Leedei believe it is and some claim it is a Colony and that the Original planet was destroyed by a natural catastropheThe Mystery of the Leedei Homeworld. Fact remains that the Planet is the home of the Leedei for over 800,000 years. It is the center of their Psionic Academy, an ancient institution dedicated to the research of Psionics.Unquestionably the finest and most advanced institute of learning and research of Psionics, accepted as such by the Saresii and praised by the Narth. The planet is a very orderly world with many cultural rules. Outsiders find it often difficult to adapt to the perpetual dark twilight and the subdued colors. "It is a dark and Gothic world. Full of brooding architecture and depressing structures. Sunlight is shunned and filtered. Even plants and animals have a dark shadowy character. There are no loud sounds and everything and everyone always whispers." This is how Alex Cunningham describes his first visit. He goes on . "However for the right mind it is paradise and many disturbed minds have found peace and balance among the Leedei on this world." All Union visitors are very welcome and there are Non Leedei Union citizens working and living on G 6783. There is an open hostile feeling ( Emotion 59593 : Dislike of aliens who do not see the value of Union Membership) towards Non Union visitors and most often than not are denied access. Everyone here is a strong telepath and empath.While the Leedei joined the Union primarily because they loved the Psi Laws and they adhere to them, the subject of Emotions and Empathy are more blurred and no one made a greater science out of it than the Leedei. It is said that no GalDrift remains a Galdrift after visiting this world. The Planet features a busy Class A space port and has all Union Installation a main member species world would have. It has a major Union Army Installation Fort Psylark (A large Psi Corps Training Center). The Saresii / Leedei Psi Research Center is a well known institute and the University of Leedei features the first Narth Professor and lecturer. Psionology students from all across the Union study here (the ones accepted) The Planet was the seat of the Leedei government until their Union Membership. The Leedei abandoned their previous government and adopted Union Law. their Representative at the Assembly is their declared leader and the Assembly Alcove (Office) their official government representation. The planet is still locally governed by a Triumphirate of Sip Sap :Leedei but usually only concern themselves with scientific and psionic issues and rarely interfere with the City/ Planet manager issues. The Planet Manager is a hired contractor. Main Exports: Psi TechThere is Class 3 Psi Tech purchasable by anyone, Class 2 Only for Union Citizens and Class 1 only for Union Armed Forces and authorities. (A rumored Class 0 is for PSI Corps and NAVINT) Main Imports: Water, Lux, food, Psi-Pharma Special Import : CalifermMany Leedei researchers and doctors are licensed to handle and use Califerm. The largest Califerm Addict Rehab Clinic is in the same System , Shaill Psycho drugs Category:Planets